


Just Another Day at The Office

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but it makes sense, i think, there's a little bit of angst in chapter one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random SHIELD shenanigans that happen after Peggy Carter becomes director.  </p>
<p>Or the one where Angie becomes a SHIELD agent and is over protective of her workaholic girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a tumblr thing, but then I had an idea. so this is the result. I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the dialog.

Her clothes are packed, her weapons stowed in their secret compartments, and most of her things are waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Peggy sighed, looking around the room that had become her home, smiling sadly. She would never have guess when she first moved in that she would miss the place when she left. It was at that moment Angie burst into her room, looking furious.

 

"When were you gonna tell me?" Angie said loudly, nearly shouting. "Were you just gonna waltz out of my life without so much as a goodbye?"

 

Despite her furious tone, Angie looked on the verge of tears. Peggy quickly weighed the pros and cons of telling Angie the truth. _I am the director of SHIELD. I can tell my friend what I please,_ Peggy told herself, squaring her shoulders in preparation for Angie’s anger.

 

"I got a new job. It was rather sudden, but I couldn’t turn it down." Peggy cursed herself for her natural reaction to defect questions. _Tell her the truth Carter!_

 

"But you weren’t gonna tell me?" Angie asked. Peggy thought her heart was going to break from the desperate look on her friend’s face.

 

"I was, I just…" Peggy trailed off as the tears began to roll down Angie’s cheek.

 

Peggy dropped her purse on the bed, then rushed over to Angie and pulled her into a tight hug.

 

"Shhhhh… It’s alright darling."

 

"No it ain’t," Angie said, pulling away and wiping tears off her face. "You have to tell me the truth Pegs. All of it."

 

"I used to work for the SSR, a government agency that was founded during the war. Recently Howard Stark offered me a job."

 

“The Howard Stark?” Angie interrupted.

 

"Yes. We became friends during the war. Anyways, he offered me a job to run SHIELD, a secret agency based on protecting people from things they aren’t ready to face," Peggy finished, studying Angie’s face.

 

"So you’re gonna be the head of this SHIELD whatever?" Angie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

 

"Essentially," Peggy said, glad her friend understood.

 

Peggy moved to sit down on her bed, and motioned for Angie to sit beside her.

 

"I want to come."

 

"What?" Peggy felt her jaw drop.

 

"I want to come with you to wherever this SHIElD place is. You need me," Angie said with a startling finality, sitting down next to Peggy.

 

"Angie it is far too dangerous-"

 

"The safest place for me is right where you are. Besides, I could be helpful," Angie said, one hand on Peggy’s knee.

 

Peggy studiously ignored how much she was enjoying the feeling of Angie’s hand on her leg, and tried to focus on why having Angie come with her would be a bad idea.

 

"You’re not a spy Angie," Peggy sighed, daring to look into her friend’s eyes.

 

"I’m an actress," Angie said with a smirk, leaning backward against the wall.

 

"Oh… Alright!" Peggy sad exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in defeat.

 

"Good, ‘cause if you said no I would have come anyways."

 

 


	2. Conked Out Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie walk in on Peggy passed out.

"Director Carter? Carter?" Angie called through the door to the Director's office.

 

 

No answer.

 

Angie gave a little huff, opened the door, and stuck her head through the door.

 

"Peggy?" Angie whispered, looking around the room, not seeing her.

 

Angie stepped into the office and shut the door quietly behind her, making her way to Peggy's desk.

 

"Pegs?" Angie whispered, leaning on her friend's vacant desk, and her question was answered by a soft snore from under the desk.

 

Angie crouched down to see her girlfriend curled up under her desk, snoring softly. Angie gave a soft smile and crawled under the desk to join her, curling herself protectively around Peggy.

 

\---

 

"Agent Martinelli, we can't find Director Carter!"

 

Angie shot her head up, nearly bumping her head on the desk.

 

"Ssssshhhhhh!" Angie hissed at the agent who had just burst into the room.

 

"Sorry agent Martinelli!" the young agent whispered, slowly backing out of the room, mortified.

 

"Who was that?" Peggy mumbled when the other agent had left the room, still half asleep.

 

"No one important, go back to sleep," Angie whispered, stroking Peggy's hair softly.

 

"I have work to do..." Peggy mumbled, fighting to keep her eyes open.

 

"Well maybe you should sleep when I tell you to!" Angie said, poking Peggy gently.

 

"Mmmm..." Peggy grunted, falling back asleep and snuggling closer to Angie.

 

Angie smiled affectionately at her girlfriend and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, fighting back sleep herself.

 

 


End file.
